Daisy Lee
American |birth = 1986, Maine, USA |ages = 26 |status = Player determined |occupations = Professional swimmer |affiliations = Jason Brody |relationships = Grant Brody (boyfriend) ✝ |appearances = Far Cry 3 |first_appearance = Make a Break for It |last_appearance = Hard Choices |role = Ally |gender = Female |height = |weight = |hair_color = Blonde |eye_color = Blue |actor = Natalie Brown }} Daisy Lee was Grant Brody's girlfriend and is part of the group of friends Jason must rescue throughout the game. Biography Daisy was born in 1986 in the US. She is first seen in a bar in Bangkok with her boyfriend Grant, his brothers Jason and Riley Brody and Vincent Salas, Oliver Carswell, Liza Snow, and Keith Ramsay. Their party time is cut short because of a fight with some men and they then meet a DJ named Doug, who tells them about skydiving over some islands. The group visit the Rook Islands and during their visit, she and the rest of the group were kidnapped by Vaas Montenegro, who planned on ransoming them, then selling them to a buyer to make more money, rather than letting them go. However, when Daisy was being taken to pirate outpost by a convoy, she escaped and ran through a field of poisonous Upas trees and cut her arm. She was found by Dr. Alec Earnhardt and brought to his mansion, where he treated her wounds. Upon hearing this, Jason visits Dr. Earnhardt and meets Daisy for the first time since the kidnapping and informs her of the death of his brother and her boyfriend Grant. Later, Dr. Earnhardt moved Daisy to a cave beneath his mansion where it was much safer from the pirates, who come quite often to buy drugs from Earnhardt. Daisy began working on an old boat in the cave. Daisy is an excellent swimmer and mechanic and proves incredibly useful in helping the group of friends get off of the island. Later on, she is joined by Liza Snow, Oliver Carswell and Keith Ramsay as Jason rescues them. During Jason's rescue of Riley Brody, the Rakyat kidnap Daisy and the others in the cave and take them to the temple. Once you go to the temple, you have the choice to join Citra or save your friends. If you choose to join Citra, Daisy and rest will be killed. However, if you choose to save your friends, Jason will untie Liza and Daisy, who will untie the rest, Dennis Rogers will accidentally stab Citra, after which Jason and his friends leave the island by boat. Mission appearances *Make a Break for It *Mushrooms in the Deep *Prison Break-in (phone call) *Island Port Hotel *Keeping Busy *The Social Club *Saving Oliver *Unhappy Reunion *All in (phone call) *Hard Choices (can be killed) Trivia *Daisy is played by Natalie Brown. *Dr. Earnhardt is fond of Daisy because she reminds him of his dead daughter, Agnes. *Out of all the captured friends, Daisy was the only one to escape and flee the pirates on her own (while Jason was let free in the beginning by Vaas after being caught in the process of escaping). *Daisy is critical of Jason's decision to stay on the island. After the cut scene where Jason tells everyone he is staying on the island, if the player sticks around in the cave long enough Daisy will tell him bitterly "take care of yourself, it's what you're good at." She seems to regard Jason's staying on the island as his abandonment of them. *She is a great swimmer, as she won the 400m swim meet shortly before the events of the game. *Daisy has some knowledge about boats and is mainly responsible for restoring the boat in the cave back to working condition. She also stated that she grew up with boats. *There is a ship called the "Daisy Lee" in Grand Theft Auto V. Gallery fc3daisy.PNG|Daisy Lee in Opening Cutscene Daisy Lee screencap.JPG Daisy Lee_bedridden.JPG Daisy_in_der_Bar.png|Daisy in Bar FC3 People (2).png|In Survival Guide de:Daisy Lee pt-br:Daisy Lee Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Player Determined Category:Far Cry 3 Female Characters